I, Enterprise!, Part 1
(IDW ongoing) | number = 31 | miniseries = I, Enterprise! | minino = 1 | writer = Mike Johnson | creative consultant = Roberto Orci | artist = Erfan Fajar | printed = | covers = | omnibus = | published = March 2014 | format = | reprint = | pages = | price = $3.99 | story = | publisher = IDW Publishing | date = Kelvin timeline | stardate = | altcover = }} I, Enterprise, Part 1 is the thirtieth issue of IDW Publishing's 2011 [[star Trek (IDW)|ongoing series of Star Trek]] comics. The issue is the first part of a two-part story arc by writer Mike Johnson, releasing in March 2014. Issue art will be by Erfan Fajar, with Roberto Orci credited as creative consultant. Summary ;PREVIOUSLY IN ''STAR TREK...'' : The U.S.S. ''Enterprise has embarked on a new Five-Year Mission after the events of Star Trek Into Darkness. Among the ship's new crew is the Science Officer 0718, whose remarkable origin has remained a mystery.. until now.'' 0718 is 's first and only humanoid mainframe interface. From his station he can monitor the trillions of data-paths that are executed on the every second. He is the brain of the organism that is the Enterprise and the safety of all aboard depends on his vigilance. In his off-hours, he enjoys touring the botanical lab, studying the complex pathways present in organic life. For life is a concept as limitless as space itself. As the Enterprise discovered two years, twenty-seven days, forty-three minutes and seven seconds ago... 2259, the Enterprise has discovered a perfect black spheroid of unknown composition. Though the object is immune to all sensor scans, agrees with 's theory that the object was intentionally designed. An away team beams down where is amazed to find the planet is "breathing" via drawing in solar radiation from its star. All of a sudden, static begins interfering with communications but is able to identify a repeating signal amidst the noise. The instant the lines are cleared, Kirk orders them beamed back to the ship, fearing the planet is "waking up". In the science lab, Spock has summoned Chekov to discuss a most curious development. The central computer has quarantined the data uploaded from Spock's tricorder. Though this protocol is standard in the event of data being uploaded from a foreign source, a tricorder is hardly a foreign source. Chekov has no answer but holds off uploading his own data. Spock then pays a visit to engineering in the hopes that may have answers. Scott however has no answers, his only solution is to attack his computer to try and get it working again. Unimpressed as ever, directs their attention to a nearby display. The malfunctions are spreading across the Enterprise. On the bridge, Kirk and Uhura discuss the mysterious signal the latter has been picking up. Though it could be a natural phenomena, Chekov is particularly excited at the thought of a sentient planet. Unexpectedly the Enterprise goes to red alert, raising its shields and prepping its weapons before red alert deactivates just as suddenly. A warp core breach is then detected prompting the computer to begin a saucer separation which pauses halfway through. As Scott attempts to reconnect the two hulls, his console electrifies him. Kirk orders Spock to bring the engineer to sickbay before running down to meet him. In sickbay, lays down Scott before he ushers Kirk and Spock to a surgery bay that has locked itself down and begun pumping synthetic tissue and carbon filaments into a regeneration unit. As the trio discuss possible solutions, a synthetic lifeform exits the unit. He greets the three and declares that he is the Enterprise. To be continued... References Characters : • • • • • 0718 • • Starships and vehicles : ( ) Races and cultures :Human • Roylan States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet Technology and weapons :starship Ranks and titles :captain Other references : Chronology ; Appendices Related stories * - The origin of Science Officer 0718 is depicted. It is also set shortly before the events of the movie. * - follows after the encounter with . * - This is loosely based on The Motion Picture. It features a humanoid created by the ship. Images Cover gallery file:iDW TOS 30.jpg|Regular Cover IDW TOS 30 B.jpg|Photo Cover Variant Connections (IDW series) | before = Parallel Lives, Part 2 | after = I, Enterprise!, Part 2 }} External link * * Category:TOS comics